dungeon_brawlersfandomcom-20200213-history
User/Lorak990/Merc Test
Work in progress list of mercenaries and abilities, needs a template for formatting. *Name *Rarity *Level *Max Per Battle *Health *Attack *Ability 1 *Ability 1 *Ability 1 =Upgradable Merc's= Porkus Rare Health Attack Abil *Battle Scream *Porkus Fury *McPigz's March Skilltree upgrades/tiers 1-10? Scrounger Rare Health 720 Attack 19 Abil *Thick Skin - reduces damage from enemy attacks by 10% *Firm Impact - The scrounger shakes the earth with a powerful blow, stunning nearby enemies. *Scrounger Wail - the scrounger utters a terrifying cry, dealing damage and reducing enemies's defense Steambot 3000 Rare hp 400 atk 38 abil *Directive: Clean Up - Unleashes a torrent of machine gun fire, dealing 50 damage to all nearby enemies. *Burn Up - Produces a jet of flame that burnes enemies in front, dealing them damage *Corban's Decompressors - These allow you to penetrate any defensive barriers and deal damage to defended targets =Legendary= Count Dimitri Legendary lev 4 max 1 hp 7388 atk 719 *Summon Homunculi - The count summons two faithful homunculus servants. Each of their hits restore his health. *Words of Terror - Dimitri utters a powerful spell that deals 1438 damage and stuns his enemies. *Staff of the Void - Deals a powerful blow with the Staff of the Void, reducing the opponent's attack by 20% until the end of the battle. Crane Legendary Level 3 max use 1 hp 4337 atk 219 *Summon Infected Rats - Summons infected rats, which launch and attack on opponents. *Summon Stone Gnawers - summons stone gnawers, which launch a ranged attack on the opponent =Misc Merc's= Allacar Common lev 3 max 3 hp 1846 atk 157 *Blood Feast - A long sweep of the sword that deals 0 (typo in game?) damage to all enemies in front of the character. *Mauri Lamp - Hurls a lamp filled with hot oil at enemies, dealing 157 damage across the target area. Battle Crab Common Merc Level 3 max use in battle 3 hp 2023 atk 119 abil - *Coral shell - The crab assumes a defensive stance and becomes less vulnerable to damage Grinder Common Merc Level 3 max use 5 hp 1633 atk 104 *Mauri Whirlwind - A sweeping scythe deals 104 damage to all enemies around Ratknight common lev 3 max 3 hp 2112 atk 121 *Ratknight Roar - Utters a terrible roar that inspires allies, increasing their attack by 20% *Holemaker - Pounds the enemy with a powerful attack, dealing 363 damage Vagabear common lev 3 max 5 hp 1597 atk 95 *abil - none Legion common lev 3 max 3 hp 2219 atk 133 *Whirlind of Death - Deals 266 damage to the target area. *Killer's Shadow - Deals 266 damage to targers a long distance away. Lever common lev 3 max 5 hp 1391 atk 73 *Final Trick - So sneaky, it explodes after death leaving a puddle of poison that deals damage and slows down the enemy down. Rottenpaunch common lev 3 max 5 hp 1420 atk 77 *Pot-Bellied Onslaught - Runs up and bites the eneby dealing 115 damage.